wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamayorihime, New Moon Miko
| limit = 0 | condition = | cardtype = Tama | level = 0 | cost = | effect = | power = | guard = | key = Yes | set1 = Promotional | setnum1 = PR-001 | rarity1 = PR | date1 = 3/31/2014 | flavor1 = Let's go! ~Tama~ いこっ！～タマ～ | artist1 = POP | set2 = WXD-01 White Hope | setnum2 = WD01-005 | rarity2 = ST | date2 = 4/26/2014 | flavor2 = Battle! ~Tama~ ばとるっ！～タマ～ | artist2 = POP | set3 = Promotional | setnum3 = PR-009 | rarity3 = PR | date3 = 4/26/2014 | flavor3 = Open! ~Tama~ おーぷん！～タマ～ | artist3 = hitoto* | set4 = Promotional | setnum4 = PR-013 | rarity4 = PR | date4 = 4/26/2014 | flavor4 = Open! ~Tama~ おーぷん！～タマ～ | artist4 = CHAN×CO | set5 = Promotional | setnum5 = PR-082 | rarity5 = PR | date5 = 10/25/2014 | flavor5 = Open! ~Tama~ おーぷん！～タマ～ | artist5 = CHAN×CO | set6 = selector spread WIXOSS Card Gum ~Collector's Assort~ | setnum6 = SP05-001 | rarity6 = SP | date6 = 11/17/2014 | flavor6 = Tama! ~Tama~ たま！～タマ～ | artist6 = J.C.STAFF/坂井久太 | set7 = Everyone's Lottery | setnum7 = SP04-001 | rarity7 = SP | date7 = 12/13/2014 | flavor7 = Ehehe... does it look good... !? ~Tama~ えへへ・・・似合う・・・！？～タマ～ | artist7 = J.C.STAFF/坂井久太 | set8 = Promotional | setnum8 = PR-123 | rarity8 = PR | date8 = 2/1/2015 | flavor8 = It was delicious! ~Tama~ おいしかった！～タマ～ | artist8 = ちか | set9 = Promotional | setnum9 = PR-137 | rarity9 = PR | date9 = 2/25/2015 | flavor9 = Music! Tama, fuuun! ~Tama~ 音楽！ タマ、楽しいー！～タマ～ | artist9 = 坂井久太 Finish: J.C.STAFF | set10 = Promotional | setnum10 = PR-158 | rarity10 = PR | date10 = 4/22/2015 | flavor10 = What's this, it's very delicious! ~Tama~ なにこれ、とってもおいしー！～タマ～ | artist10 = 柚希きひろ | set11 = Promotional | setnum11 = PR-225 | rarity11 = PR | date11 = 10/12/2015 | flavor11 = Singing and dancing is fun! Nyaa! ~Tama~ おどって歌ってたのしい！ にゃあ！～タマ～ | artist11 = mado*pen | set12 = Congratulation Pack vol. 1 | setnum12 = SP12-001 | rarity12 = SP | date12 = 1/1/2016 | flavor12 = ''Congratulations! ~Tama~ おめでと！～タマ～ | artist12 = ちか | set13 = selector's Pack New Year Fortune Ver. | setnum13 = SP13-001A | rarity13 = SP | date13 = 1/21/2016 | flavor13 = すごいすごい！～タマ～ | artist13 = クロサワテツ | set14 = selector's Pack New Year Fortune Ver. | setnum14 = SP13-001B | rarity14 = SP | date14 = 1/21/2016 | flavor14 = いいとし！～タマ～ | artist14 = クロサワテツ | set15 = Promotional | setnum15 = PR-268 | rarity15 = PR | date15 = 4/29/2016 | flavor15 = しゅっぱーつ！～タマ～ | artist15 = イチノセ奏 | set16 = Summer LRIG Pack Vol.1 | setnum16 = SP18-001 | rarity16 = SP | date16 = 8/7/2016 | flavor16 = Battle in the water, fun! ~Tama~ お水でバトル、たのしー！ ～タマ～ | artist16 = mado*pen | set17 = WIXOSS Limited supply set Vol.3 | setnum17 = SP34-009 | rarity17 = SP | date17 = 8/11/2017 | flavor17 = タマと、バトルしよ！～タマ～ | artist17 = かにゃぴい | set18 = Akihabara Restaurant Collaboration Campaign | setnum18 = SPK05-01 | rarity18 = SP | date18 = 3/23/2018 | flavor18 = うたったら、のどかわいたー！～タマ～ | artist18 = OYSTER | set19 = Akihabara Restaurant Collaboration Campaign | setnum19 = SPK05-02 | rarity19 = SP | date19 = 3/23/2018 | flavor19 = タマ、ハンバーグ、だいすき！～タマ～ | artist19 = OYSTER | set20 = WXK-D05 Dual Paleness | setnum20 = WDK05-T05 | rarity20 = ST | date20 = 6/21/2018 | flavor20 = 声がしたの！～タマ～ | artist20 = アリオ | set21 = Promotional | setnum21 = PR-K027 | rarity21 = PR | date21 = 6/23/2018 | flavor21 = Open! ~Tama~ オープン！～タマ～ | artist21 = CHAN×CO | set22 = Tanabata LRIG Pack | setnum22 = SPK07-05 | rarity22 = SP | date22 = 7/1/2018 | flavor22 = タマもいっぱいお願い書く！～タマ～ | artist22 = アリオ | set23 = Wedding LRIG | setnum23 = SPK03-05 | rarity23 = SP | date23 = 9/1/2018 | flavor23 = これからもず～っと！～タマ～ | artist23 = エムド | set24 = Wedding LRIG (Congratulation Ver.) | setnum24 = SPK04-05 | rarity24 = SP | date24 = 9/1/2018 | flavor24 = ず～っとそばにいることを、タマは誓います！～タマ～ | artist24 = エムド | set25 = Halloween LRIG Cards | setnum25 = SPK08-05 | rarity25 = SP | date25 = 10/25/2018 | flavor25 = お菓子ちょーだい！～タマ～ | artist25 = クロサワテツ | set26 = Congratulation Card/Pack | setnum26 = SPK02-07B | rarity26 = SP | date26 = 11/1/2018 | flavor26 = 今日は最後まで！～タマ～ | artist26 = アカバネ | set27 = 2018 Christmas LRIG Pack | setnum27 = SPK09-05 | rarity27 = SP | date27 = 12/20/2018 | flavor27 = Tama, is a good girl-! ~Tama~ タマ、いい子ー！～タマ～ | artist27 = アリオ | set28 = 2019 Valentine's Pack | setnum28 = SP35-005 | rarity28 = SP | date28 = 2/14/2019 | flavor28 = これ！あげる！～タマ～ | artist28 = はしもとなおや | set29 = Congratulation Card/Pack | setnum29 = SPK02-11A | rarity29 = SP | date29 = 3/1/2019 | flavor29 = げんきに！～タマ～ | artist29 = アリオ | set30 = Marathon LRIG Pack (2019 Ver.) | setnum30 = SPK14-01 | rarity30 = SP | date30 = 3/23/2019 | flavor30 = タマ、ゴールできたー！～タマ～ | artist30 = オーミー | set31 = WXK-DF03 Start WIXOSS with Tama and Win by Returning Cards to the Hand! | setnum31 = WDK-F03-05 | rarity31 = ST | date31 = 5/25/2019 | flavor31 = 声がしたの！～タマ～ | artist31 = アリオ | set32 = WXA-DF01 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Tama and Win with Intense Consecutive Attacks! | setnum32 = WDA-F01-06 | rarity32 = ST | date32 = 11/30/2019 | flavor32 = Open! ~Tama~ おーぷん！～タマ～ | artist32 = Hitoto* | chset1 = Promotional | chsetnum1 = PR-001 | chrarity1 = PR | chdate1 = | chflavor1 = | chartist1 = hitoto* | chset2 = WXD-01 White Hope | chsetnum2 = WD01-005 | chrarity2 = ST | chdate2 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor2 = Battle! ~Tama~ 对战吧！ ~小玉~ | chartist2 = POP | chset3 = Promotional | chsetnum3 = PR-005 | chrarity3 = PR | chflavor3 = OPEN! ~Tama~ OPEN!　～小玉～ | chartist3 = CHAN×CO | chset4 = Promotional | chsetnum4 = PR-019 | chrarity4 = PR | chdate4 = | chflavor4 = | chartist4 = POP }}